bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ToaAuserv/Archive2
-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 20:37, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Angry Zyglak hello, toa asu...asrev...awwserev...what ever your name is,I want to strike a deal with you.I admit, I did something wrong,but I couldn't resist the DELETE THIS sign on the midak skyblaster article.plus I never said I wrote that myself,and I was only trying to help the wiki.if you don't know who I am,I'm also known as zyglak359,the "vandal" you blocked along time ago.nice to see you again,but enough with the chit-chat. here's my deal with you.I'll try(notice the word try)never to touch that record button,and every saturday(maybe)I'll give you a list of things to edit.becase you're responsible for my block,I'll only give it to you.also,I'd like to know who makes all those cool signitures.and could you help me with my user page?thanx!bye!Zyglak259 22:13, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :You're supposed to leave new massaegs at the BOTTOM of the page, dude. XD - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:18, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :: Hello, Zyglak259 (or Zyglak359, apparently your BS01 username). After doing some research around the deleted edits of Midak Skyblaster and past revisions of BS01's Midak Skyblaster article, I'm guessing you made an edit to the BS01 Midak Skyblaster article, it got reverted by an admin, and you came here, spiteful, to create the page on Bioniclepedia with your revision, just so you could get out your opinion that the Midak Skyblaster was a type of grenade launcher. Since Midak Skyblaster wasn't allowed here at the time, and the site notice clearly stated it, you were breaking the rules. Thus you were a vandal, and you technically did write the article yourself, or at least part of it. But I didn't permanently block you--your block has already expired. ::As for the deal, it won't be necessary. You can edit anything yourself now. It seems like you're basically saying to me "I want to help but I can't be bothered to read the rules", in which case I have no interest in helping you. As for the signatures, ask LD760 about that. I based my sig off of his. And exactly what help do you want for your user page? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 02:40, 11 December 2007 (UTC) grrrrr.sorry, it's just a habit when I don't like someone for something,ussually I can't do anything about it,and don't want to use words I just say grrrrr.and I felt it apropriote (how 2 spell?) because THEY (see down)are just jabbering.and about the block, It's still here! what do I have to do to get it off?!?!and yes,i was,very spiteful when I wrote that, and I STILL AM!!grrrrr. : Please, try to be mature. Saying "grrrrr" just makes you sound childish. As for your block, I investigated further. Were you the same person copying and pasting pages like Kolhii Stick and Comet from BS01 here? If so, that's why you're still blocked--two relatively major offenses merits a permanent block, IMO. If you promise to follow the rules, I will unblock you, but one more offense and you'll be permanently blocked. So read up on the rules, okay? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:28, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::XD, Funny, cause I based mine off of Daiku's. But I can still help you.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:46, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::: I wonder who Daiku based his off of? :P [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 02:51, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: I based mine off of ToaAuserv, who based his off of Legodude760, who based his off of Daiku, but then, the same question arises: Who did Daiku base his off of? Or did he? [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 02:54, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Maybe htere's a never ending chain of sig designers. Or maybe, someone figured out how easy it was to make one ;) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:13, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Whoever they were, they were pretty smart to figure it out. Hey LD760, what software did you use to make the 1000th article banner? I'm curious. [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 03:52, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It's called GIMP. I think if you look GIMP up on google, it'll find the download page.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:53, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks for the fast reply! I'll go do it now. [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 03:59, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Toa Mahri Thanks for fixing the mix up at the Toa Mahri article about the Toa Inika not being changed by the pit. But, may I ask, where did you get this info? --JDitto 16:39, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :It says in the recent changes page,from good 'ol GregF. -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 05:12, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::No, but where? Was it in an email personally given? Or in BZ Power forums perhaps? Could you please provide a link?--JDitto 16:39, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Oops, never mind. I found it in Legodude's talk page. Sorry I forgot to sign. How do we know that BZ Power is a reliable source, anyways? How is it connected to Greg? --JDitto 16:44, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::Greg is a member of BZPower. Members private message him with questions there, and he answers them. Then you can post the answers, which is what the person in the link did, so the info came directly from Greg. Sorry I didn't answer on your talk page. Since Legodude posted and signed, I thought he was the one who posted the original message too.--ToaAuserv 17:11, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Userpage/article I like your userpage.It's just like another wiki article.I was going to do that too,but my userpage is a little big already! -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 02:22, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I like yours too--it's way bigger than mine and has more information. I just thought it would be funny to do it like that, and maybe some article-writing practice. ToaAuserv 02:55, 2 February 2007 (UTC) You said you wanted a job: Me again! So,the title says all. You said you would help out with anything you could,so...could you help me look on wikipedia for images? I think half the articles don't have them.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 03:04, 22 February 2007 (UTC) I'm finally back, and even though it's been 3 months, I'm willing to help with that. Does it have to be from Wikipedia? Because I'm sure I could find tons more by searching for the characters' names on Google Images. ToaAuserv 21:42, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :You could do both.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 23:18, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::Alright then. I guess I'll just start hitting Random page until I find an article without an image! ToaAuserv 23:39, 14 May 2007 (UTC) BS01 wiki Do you know how to get in? When I tried the old hyperlink, it asked for a username and password. I tried mine and it didn't work. --24.76.228.161 22:10, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :I've noticed the same problem, but I have no idea what username and password it wants you to use. On the community portal, someone has the theory that it has to do with the main site going back up, and only mods know the username and password. So I guess it's down again. Hopefully not for so long this time. ToaAuserv 22:36, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Qwery Since you are the only user editing here (for now), I'm asking you my question: Do you think the Visroak came from thier own homeland?;-) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 01:59, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean did they come from a homeland with only Visorak, or did they come from a homeland at all? I'm not sure about either one, but I think it is probably pretty reasonable to assume the second one. Wikipedia doesn't say anything about it, and BS01 is still down. I'm going to check BZPower, and if I can find anything I'll tell you here. ToaAuserv 19:52, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry, couldn't find anything. Why'd you want to know, anyway? ToaAuserv 00:31, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :They've got an island, and I'm not sure whether Sidorak is native to it. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 00:43, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::No, Sidorak is definitely not native to it. He and Krekka had the same home island, if I remember correctly, but there were no Visorak. He got the Visorak once the Brotherhood of Makuta recruited him. ToaAuserv 01:14, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Finally, a sig! Well... everyone else was doing it. So I made a sig featuring good old Hydraxon. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 01:30, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Cool sig! I have Kalmah on mine. Look at this: !Check out my page by clicking on this: , then click on username at the very bottom.- Heartless Riku 15:52, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :That's pretty cool, too. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 01:25, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Melbrooks123 02:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) How do you get a Sig, i dont have one yet im very new here Comments on my story If you read the prologue of my story (go to my userpage and scroll down to 'Fan Fiction') and you have any feedback you want to give me or questions or whatever, put it under this comment. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 22:56, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :Coolie!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:15, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, pretty cool! But, I already know the whole story, and some of his next book. If you liked the prologue, keep reading! [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 05:18, 20 August 2007 (UTC) New sig [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:07, 3 September 2007 (UTC) The only real difference is the link to my story on BZP. Make sure to check it out! Hey! I'm going to write a story about Prisoners who escaped from the Pit! Check out my page late this afternoon to read it. I made 6 characters that are now a gang- oh, I'm startintg to jot it down write here! I actualy made the characters!!-HR {Tell me about it!} 11:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Oh yes, on LD760's talk page you talked about the Cordak that's hard to launch. I can barely get one! Same with squids. ToaAuserv would know. BTW, I'm making my own RPG which is tying in with ToaAuserv's story. It's taking a long time, though. Have you guys forgotten about squa already? [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 03:13, 11 September 2007 (UTC) 0_o We did...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:10, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Squa? :/ Sorry, but that's kinda old. How about p'squa? Waht do you mean "you can hardly get one"? You can't own one? Or you can't shoot one? You just shake it a few times on the last bullet 'till it shoots right. Don't shake it too hard.-HR {Tell me about it!} 21:45, 11 September 2007 (UTC) admin Hi ToaAuserv. You're now an admin here. Watch out for the common mistakes new admins make and good luck with your new role. Angela (talk) 13:51, 1 October 2007 (UTC) : Thank you, Angela! I've been waiting for this day for months... [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 14:54, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Congrats! Glad to have you on the sysop side!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:43, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::: Glad to be here! Now you guys don't have to worry about deleting the pages I say to anymore; I can just do it myself, LOL! [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:19, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't have but the Rahi beasts (guide)book, and some metru nui book from 2004, I think. I've only read Rahi beasts.BTW, was there an old member that goes by the name Jeremy something? He goes to my school, and siad he used to be here. Just wandering.[[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']] [[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 23:00, 4 October 2007 (UTC) : The Rahi Beasts book is great--I have it too. You can edit the Rahi articles with information from the book. A lot of those articles need help. The Metru Nui book has some useful info too. Our articles for the six metru are suffering badly, trust me. As for Jeremy, the name doesn't ring a bell. He might have gotten us confused with BS01. But I've only been a member for a little over a year, and I'm not the best with names, so he might have been here once. I'll try to look into it. BTW, if your parents let you, I strongly suggest buying some of the Bionicle books, or at least the recently-released Bionicle Encyclopedia Volume Two. They're all great books. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:08, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Listusers/sysop check out this page.) I think there's a glitch...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:35, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :: I see no glitch... I don't have the word "Sysop" in parentheses next to my username, but I do in fact have sysop powers, so it doesn't really matter. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 00:45, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::THat's what I meant. :P- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Well, since that's the list of people with sysop powers and I'm on that list, everyone already knows I'm a sysop. So :P right back at you, LOL. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:06, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Nuva Blog Hey, could you use your sysop powers to obliterate the Nuva Blog individual entry pages? I just put them all into the Nuva Blog page. Thanks. ([[User:Takuna|'Takuna']] | [[User talk:Takuna|'Talk']]) 00:59, 10 October 2007 (UTC) : Thanks Takuna; I was planning on doing it myself but I got lazy. I see you did DOD too--another thing I was too lazy to do. Unless you already started on it, I'll try and do Into the Darkness tomorrow. But for now, I'm just going to delete those pages. Thanks again! [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} Banning I don't think posting leaked names once rates infinite banning. Maybe try giving anon users a warning first, then a block of a day or two, then an infinite block. That should take care of the problem, but not block a lot of anon users just trying to help, but not reading. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 23:01, 13 October 2007 (UTC) : I just figured with the glaring site notice that says "Do not post leaked set names" he should've known... I'll unblock him and then warn him. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:58, 14 October 2007 (UTC) site notice um...I closed the site notice and now I don't know what to do to bring it back. Can you help, please?[[user:Hammerise|''' • Hammerise']] : I'm not exactly sure what you mean. Do you want a link? Here's the site notice. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 14:46, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::No, i can't see it anymore. I pressed hide or whatever that button was and now it won't show it again. [[user:Hammerise|' • Hammerise']] ::: Oh, snap. I just did it too. Maybe if you clear your cache or something, or restart your computer? I'm not sure exactly. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 15:00, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Yup, clearing the cache does it. Thanks![[user:Hammerise|' • Hammerise']] : You're welcome! Now I just have to fix mine... [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 15:08, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Huna Hey im thinking about making a custom yellow huna for you: great or noble, old, brighter yellow or new, darker yellow? Kohilaice 00:22, 22 October 2007 (UTC) : Thank you for the offer! I've made one myself, but it wasn't really that good of a job, because I am by no meaning of the word an artist. It would be a Great Huna (unless you wanted it to be for my Matoran of Electricity form; then it would be Noble), and if you could, I would actually prefer it the same gold as Brutaka's Olmak. If you can't do that, I'm fine with the new darker yellow. Thanks again! [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 02:13, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Article protection As an admin, you can protect deleted pages (such as Karda Nui or Midak Skyblaster) so that users cannot recreated them. Just a suggestion so that you don't need that sitenotice up until it's officially (or officially not) released.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat| ) 11:19, 28 November 2007 (UTC) : You can protect deleted pages? Thanks for the tip. I'll go do that now. Wait a second... How do you do that? When I clicked on a redlink to Karda Nui like I was going to create it, there was no option to protect the page, and I can't think of any other way I would go about doing it. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 13:16, 28 November 2007 (UTC) *See Wikipedia:Protected deleted pages.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat| ) 07:19, 29 November 2007 (UTC) : I'll probably sound like a moron, but I really have no idea how I would go about "transcluding the article onto a page with cascading protection enabled". I don't even know what 'cascading protection' is. The second solution there doesn't apply, because neither article can redirect anywhere that I can think of. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 13:39, 29 November 2007 (UTC) *How about redirect the page to the "Pages protected from protection" and protect the redirect pages/protection page? Other than that, I don't really have any suggestions; I tried a deletion test on SWGames, but wasn't able to figure anything different out. If I find a better way to do it, I'll let you know.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat| ) 15:51, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, perhaps I could do that... I'm considering just letting the article be created. After all, even BS01 has a Midak Skyblaster article. But until it's a confirmed name, I'm reluctant. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 15:56, 2 December 2007 (UTC) **I agree with you. If it's not confirmed, it either shouldn't be created, or it should have a template that says that it is not a confirmed name.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat| ) 23:10, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Karda Nui It's real now. If only I could move to Australia... ([[User:Takuna|'Takuna']] | [[User talk:Takuna|'Talk']]) 20:21, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I'll do it for Auserv. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'''0]]{Give a yell} 22:20, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Sourcing Is there a sourcing policy on Bioniclepedia? If not, there should be, as this is an encyclopedia.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat| ) 07:25, 12 December 2007 (UTC) : Uh... not really. A few pages have sources, but the majority don't. There is this page, but no one really pays it any attention. However, I'd love to establish one. I just don't know exactly what the policy would be--going back and sourcing everything now would take forever, so I would think just sourcing newly-released information would work best. Your opinion? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 14:17, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :I think that as an encyclopedia, all the pages should be either sourced or at least the appearances listed at the end of the page. The other wikis I've worked on listing sources or appearances is required, and they have a template for unsourced articels so that people can correct it (with the exception of SWFanon, cause it doesn't need sourcing as it's all fan-made, much like Custom Bionicle). It doesn't necessarily need a citation on all the information like Wikipedia does, but having a list of sources/appearances would be good.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat|Other) 07:15, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::Okay then--I think we're going to make that template and then source new information with links to Greg quotes, and older info to the books or wherever that you can find it. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 18:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) New sig [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } Well, really it's a devolved sig. All of the sudden Wikia decided that my signature was too long. I took out the Hydraxon image and the link to my story. It looks sort of empty now, but the good news is that I can use it on any wiki now, since I don't have to worry about the Hydraxon image not existing. :it does sorta. ;-; I had to get rid of my many colored sig. ;-; - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 02:11, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :LOL, how horrible. At least you got to keep Mr. L. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } 02:25, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :I had to get rid of my contribs. >_< I might as well not have a sig without Antroz. :p [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {Talk here!} 22:09, 20 December 2007 (UTC) =P My contibs page makes my comp freeze. >_< I guess thats a good thing though. XD - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 02:17, 21 December 2007 (UTC) 'Nother new sig ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin Behold its awesomeness. And its squishedness. That would be the fault of the stupid character limit, which made me have to spend like an hour figuring out what I could sacrifice from this amazing sig to fit within its ridiculous confines. I swear that character limit will be my undoing. But I digress. Anyway, "Toa" links to my user page, "Auserv" links to my talk page, the "?" (referencing GregF's BZP avatar) links to my contribs, and "BPAdmin" is an interwiki link to Bioniclepedia so when I use this on other wikis they know where I'm an admin. Likey? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:48, 21 December 2007 (UTC) common.css and common.js Oh, it works.. yay. It didn't work for me 5 minutes ago.' •' Hammerise =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:10, 30 December 2007 (UTC) AUSERV NOTICE FROM BIOLEADER Go to my page for info on the comics. : I don't know what this is supposed to mean, so I'll pretend it never happened. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:59, 5 January 2008 (UTC) MINE admin, home schooler and your very lucky. when you look at a jungle or forest, what color do you mostly see? when you look at the air what color do you mostly see? think about the colors in bionicle for plant and air... thats like having stone blue and ice red :Sounds like something you'd cook up, Pig. =P j/k. We are the slaves of Greg F's imagination, so we do, think, feel, speak as Bionicle goes, as according to him. XP - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:28, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ...What a dull life... i think someone needs to talk to old Greg. he dont quite know elements colors. plants blue? stone ORANGE? and air GREEEEEN? if you look in the lewas background you will notice it is plants. so why is air with plants? is there a way to contact greg? One: please sign your name after your comments. Use three or four tildes (~) Two: The colors aren't actually up to Greg. Well, I suppose plantlife might have been, but making Stone orange and Air green were decisions made by the set design team. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:21, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and three: You can contact Greg at www.bzpower.com. His username is GregF. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:26, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Your Fanfics hey ToaAuserv, you knwo there is a place for fanfics on the Custom Bionicle Wiki, not saying your stupid or anything, I just wanted to know whether you knew that existed or not. Anyway, hi! I'm Crazy-Lihkan38, sort of a noob on Wiki but not noob for lego. If you want to talk to me go to my talk page. Crazy-Lihkan38 21:42, 8 January 2008 (UTC) He's a user there. =P - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 23:07, 8 January 2008 (UTC) : And for the record, that was written months before the Custom Bionicle Wiki even existed. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:19, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :: *slaps self* Sorry about missing that vandalism. I'm always on, and the time im off, some guy who thinks the websitre is sexy comes. 0.o - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:03, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Don't sweat it. I'm an admin too, so I have to take care of vandalism in the absence of any other admins. Plus, it's kinda fun. But seriously... Bioniclepedia is sexy? =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:01, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Lulz. XD - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:08, 11 January 2008 (UTC) hide/show button on spoiler template I know now how to fix the hide/show button. Could you please go to Mediawiki:Common.js and search for "var NavigationBarShowDefault = autoCollapse;" (without the quotes) and replace autoCollapse with 0. Thanks! ' •' Hammerise :It works now! Thanks again Hammerise. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:45, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Seeing who's online Actually you can see who is online using the Shoutbox widget. However, don't welcome users that you have seen on there before they make an edit. I did that once and the user I welcomed got mad at me. I'm telling you this on your talk page because you really wanted to be able to do it. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 01:35, 19 January 2008 (UTC) : Cool. Of course, I really have no idea how to use the Shoutbox widget (or what a widget is =P), so it may be a while before that happens. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:04, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Widgets are the things on the right side of the screen of your computer. They don't appear in certain skins including Monobook. I'll tell you how to get a list of them. Go to . Click and drag Wikia on Site Chatting to where you want it. It might not stay if you go to a different page unless you move it around a bit. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 03:24, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::Or you could use the new special page: Who's Online. (Bioniclepedia Upgraded to MediaWiki 1.12) MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:19, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Leaked names I need help. Somebody is putting leaked names on this wiki right now. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 02:16, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :No big deal, easily fixed. Thanks for helping out, MG. =) For the record, the names are okay, except for the M one, which I believe is leaked. Images of the Toa Nuva and the Makuta are not allowed, but the ones from Brickset should be okay. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:04, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think I know how to help with that Mistka problem. Do you know how to SALT, or protect deleted pages? MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 18:21, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think it is set up on this wiki so I'll have to do it myself. However some parts will probably require an admin. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 18:43, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, a couple comments up Ryluk Shouja told me about it, but like you said, it doesn't seem to work on this wiki. I'm willing to do whatever it will require, because we had this same problem with Midak Skyblaster a long time ago and no doubt we will have this problem again. Too bad we don't have an active bureaucrat, because we could make you a temporary sysop. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:19, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Uggh. I can't figure out how to program it. This is more complicated than the forums, and I can't find a place that tells how to set it up. It is probably blocked by parental controls. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:02, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry I humbly apologise for putting spoilers up on this brilliant wiki. It will not happen again. Matoro3311 14:06, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for apologizing; you're probably the first person to ever apologize for breaking the rules. Of course, I can't give you back any points for apologizing, but as long as you're good from now on, you'll probably eventually get them back. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:07, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Oh um, I really don't mean to break this,but you forgot your sig.--Toakongu100 01:40, 26 January 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 :Great you just messed up that expression. It's "I don't mean to break it to you, but". MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 01:56, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::LOL. I don't mean to break it to you, Toakongu, but you got the expression wrong. =P Plus, I have now un-forgotten my sig. =P again. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:07, 2 February 2008 (UTC) User Pages Are we allwed to use blank character templates on our userpages? Thats what they do on Halopedia. R.S.V.P. Matoro3311 14:12, 19 January 2008 (UTC) : I don't know exactly what you mean, but yeah, you can use any templates you want on your userpage. We're not that strict about that. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:24, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Leaked Images Someone's uploaded a leaked image of Tahu. You might want to delete it. BS01Lihyahm : Thanks, Lihyahm. I'm on it. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 07:56, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::I uploaded the images, sorry! I'm only new...Thunderstream328 20:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) calm!!!?? what do you mean...i said i named my account after cayber55..and first of all cyber55 and supossely clonecyber55 are my cousin...i pretty uch expected you or legodud760 to get the messagebut instead MG recieved it...atleast he understood that i wasnt the that pain in behind "cyber55" and "clonecyber55" why am i involved in this??!! AND sorry if cyberr55 and his dupe caused any trouble p.s wit..wait wait...so r u saing you believe me that i am not a fake clone??? :First of all, please try not to sound so melodramatic--this isn't a soap opera. =P If you really are Cyber55's cousin I'd appreciate it if you could try and talk him into apologizing (I would love to see that), or at least tell him not to come back. You know very well why you're involved in this: naming yourself after a vandal, regardless of whether he was your cousin or not, gets everyone all excited that you're a dupe account (though you'd think most vandals would be smart enough to give their dupe account a different name, LOL). :I'm going to believe you for now, since you haven't made any destructive edits. But I'm keeping an eye on you, just in case, so don't expect to get away with anything without a swift punishment and likely an infinite block. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:56, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Iknow Iknow im sorry its cuz i always overreact...enven in person. and yea i spoke with my uncle...he is a good punisher...so he said he might confess but he sid he was planning to threat the admins..that he thinks he will never end all the vandilsm...but i am so sorry i had overreacted...i just got carried away. ::I'm sure we can trust you... But remember, be careful here. We have strict rules, and make sure to read them. And I can't believe he's threatening us. If he tries, he'll fail. [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {Talk here!} 02:59, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Don't worry about the soap opera thing; I was just kidding. =P I'm glad to hear that an authority knows about this now. Parents are the key to stopping just about any kid's bad behavior. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:20, 30 January 2008 (UTC) he will never understand...he thinks he never fails...if uve seen him in person...u will see how many time hed fail his plan yea, thanks toa tahkeh....and thank you toa auserv for understanding me Toa Xairos 00:57, 1 February 2008 (UTC) VNOG I don't suppose you could tell me why the VNOG cheats don't work? It is CTRL+A, right? I'm the guy who uploaded the leaked images by mistake (sorry again about that)Thunderstream328 20:53, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :I have barely played VNOLG; I don't know of any cheats. Sorry. BTW, thanks for apologizing--most people leave the mess for an admin to clean up and never come back. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:56, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry I apologize for talking on an archived page.01:47, 31 January 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 : Don't worry about it. =) It's not like it's against the rules or anything; it's just something you don't generally do. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 15:05, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Ok.Toakongu100 01:43, 2 February 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 User template how do i put the User template on my page? Panakalego 20:02, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :What user template? The character infobox like I have on my page? It's just like you would put it on a normal page. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:07, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::Just to get it all cleared up, The guy who spammed the Matoran page asking me to fight him "outside" was the cousing, Cyber55 and the good guy is Cyber555? XD This is wonky.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 23:42, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you, and i'd agree with LD760, it does sound wonky! whatever "this" is. Panakalego 02:48, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :He's referring to this whole Cyber55 mess. We've got Cyber55, a vandal, who made a dupe account, Clonecyber55. We also have Cyber555, claiming to be his cousin, who we believe we can trust not to be a duplicate account. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:53, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Sounds tricky! by the way, what does "Locked" mean? Because i got my rating system to say "something random". Panakalego 14:53, 4 February 2008 (UTC) user of the month aren't you going to update the user of the month soon? Panakalego 23:30, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me. I would've totally forgotten. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:20, 6 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Widgets Problem Go to the Special Pages thing. The Widget you're looking for is top content. After placing it on the screen, move it around a little. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:14, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :NEver mind the TOp content thing. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 02:22, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me about that "I don't mean to break this, but you forgot your sig" thing. It will not happen again.--Toakongu100 01:51, 9 February 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 :LOL, don't sweat it. I'm not a tyrant who will penalize you if I don't like your tone of voice, and neither are the other admins (at least, I hope they aren't =P). So don't worry about saying "It won't happen again". Quite frankly, if it did happen again, I wouldn't care less, nor would I think anything less of you. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:02, 9 February 2008 (UTC) yo apparently....cyber and clone cyber55 hasnt logged on ever since i think ed stoped..wat do think?Toa Xairos 20:55, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. Either he will come back and get crushed...again...or he won't and will all live happily ever after. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:40, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Yea true, true i cheked to make sure there arent anything and there isnt anything that shows siqns of him...oh and i was curious about the rating points...what do i have to do to earn them??? Toa Xairos 06:41, 10 February 2008 (UTC) SALT assistance required. I need assistance setting up a way to prevent pages from recreation. All you have to do is to just place full protection on the page I just created and before you finish protecting it you must click the checkbox that is next to "Protect pages included in this page (cascading protection)". MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Umm, I hate to be rude, but how come you just responded to Cyber555 instead of both of us. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 23:15, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry! I was going to reply to you, but I guess I hit save page without replying to you. I'll go do that right now. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:40, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Admin Ok, I'll undo this for now, but I strongly recommend that a requests for adminship page is made here so that new users can apply for adminship and have a place for community feedback on that. Angela (talk) 02:37, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Actually, Daiku just made one, so no problem there. =) Thanks again, Angela. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:46, 12 February 2008 (UTC) cyber55 my kuzin(cyber55)is in my house he said he wants to apoligize "i hope". by the way i never wanted to BE and admin, what did u meant when u aid u still dont prove of it???so...i am logging off and here will cyber55 comeToa Xairos 23:33, 12 February 2008 (UTC) so...i am logging off and here will cyber55 comeToa Xairos 23:33, 12 February 2008 (UTC) OK HERE I AM CYBER55, CYBER555S DARN COUSIN WHICH HE SOMEHOW TOT ME MORE ABOUT DOING BOINICE STUFF AND CONFESSING TO APOLIGIZE.IM SORRY, THATS RIGH IM SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYY.NOW PLEASE MERCY. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hardcorebionicmaster 23:43, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I'm quite happy to hear you apologize. But I'm not unblocking you, because when you scream and curse while apologizing, first of all it makes you sound like an immature idiot, and second of all it says to me that you probably aren't sincere. :Thanks again, Cyber555, to get your cousin to apologize. =D About the admin thing, it's all sorted out now, so don't worry about it. I realized you actually hadn't asked to be an admin after I left the first message on your talk page, and I was kidding in the second one. Sorry for the confusion. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:08, 13 February 2008 (UTC) You tell em toa auserv, he deserves itToa Xairos 19:36, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Don't get yourself in trouble either. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 19:38, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I know MG, im just saing, he deswerves it kuz i was almost bloked to kuz of cyber55Toa Xairos 19:47, 13 February 2008 (UTC) And yeah no problem toa auserv, cyber55 may not regret yet, but as long as he apoligized but he will regret it somedayToa Xairos 19:55, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that - I had to remove some flaming and...unkind words from your talk page. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:41, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, Daiku. :As for you, Cyber55, what do you think you're accomplishing by insulting me further? Sure you'll feel better, but maybe your anger is better blown off with the use of a punching bag...or by crying into a pillow. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we wouldn't unblock you even if you did suck up to us. We gave you a second chance, and a third chance, and I'm not even counting Clonecyber55. We don't feel at all obligated to unblock you again. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:10, 14 February 2008 (UTC) don't worry toa auserv, hes nothing but a cowardToa Xairos 20:53, 13 February 2008 (EST) :I might have done absolutely nothing about this, but it's good to get him out of the way. =P [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {Talk here!} 05:46, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Address I shall have it to you in about 4 to 5 days because I am working extra hard at my job. O.TAY. Buttwheat? -Kazi22 Talk 14 February 2008 :Four to five whole days?! J/K. =P Anyway, thanks in advance. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:18, 14 February 2008 (EST) You're forgetting something You do realize that if Cyber55 can leave a message on your page it means he isn't blocked. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:32, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Never mind I didn't see the comment on LD's talk page about him being blocked. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:50, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Address No Problem sorry for the wait but my boss is working me like a Mutated Kikanalo. -Kazi22 Talk 14 February 2008